magifandomcom-20200222-history
Sinbad
Sinbad (シンドバッド, Shindobaddo) is the King of Sindria. He is a Dungeon Capturer, having captured seven Dungeons, and Yunan's King Candidate. He is also the leader of the alliance of 7 different countries known as "The Seven Seas Alliance". Sinbad has already halfway "fallen into depravity". He is always accompanied by Jafar and Masrur, two of his Eight Generals who are his most trusted companions. He is a major character in Magi, and the main character of Adventure of Sinbad. Appearance Sinbad is a tall man with tan skin and an average build. He has golden eyes and long, purple hair tied back into a ponytail. He wears purple and white robes and a white turban. Sinbad usually wears a lot of jewelry, most of which are actually the Metal Vessels (bangle, sword, ring, etc.) he's collected over his years of dungeon diving, though he has had his hoop earrings since childhood. Sinbad also has a long and skinny ahoge that sticks out straight ahead. He carries himself confidently and usually has an easy smile on his face. Personality Sinbad is a laid back and fun-loving person. He is somewhat infamous to his subjects for getting drunk and doing outrageous things to the point that even his closest friends don't believe him when he says that he didn't take advantage of a young princess. He can be quite a flirt and is not above using his charm to get what he wants. He tends to remove his clothes when asleep. Despite all this, he can be serious when the need arises and is a great and honorable king who is respected and admired by everyone, especially his subjects (whom he seems to consider a sort of extended family). Though he does altruistic deeds for other people seemingly without thanks, later it is revealed that he helped Alibaba Saluja, Aladdin, and Hakuryuu Ren because they represented powerful potential allies in his battle against Al-Thamen. When talking to Jafar, he realizes that he became a sly person after accomplishing too many things and is now the person he never wanted to be. History He was born and raised in the Partevia Empire. When Yunan and others sensed his birth, Yunan called him a Miracle. When Sinbad was 14, he captured his first and the world's first Dungeon, which was summoned by Yunan and in there his father lost his life. Since then, he has captured 6 more. It seems that having more than 7 djinn is not allowed in this universe, because now neither he nor any members of his household are allowed to enter dungeons. Sinbad has also founded over seven different countries, hence his nickname: Sinbad, the High King of the Seven Seas. In his teen years, Sinbad trained with the Yambala Gladiators, during which he learned how to use Magoi Manipulation, which took him a year. During his journeys, he recruited all of his future Kingdom's Generals. The five who are actually permanent residents of Sindria are Drakon, a former officer in the Partevia Empire who began as Sinbad's enemy, Hinahoho, an Imchuk warrior from the north, Jafar, a young assassin who was hired to murder Sinbad, Masrur, one of the Fanalis Champions of the Reim Gladiator Colosseum, and Yamraiha, an ex-student of Magnostadt's Magic Academy. Sinbad also befriended Sharrkan, Pisti, and Spartos along the way, though these three are technically still members of other nations. Sinbad has mentioned that the former King of Balbadd, Rashid Saluja, taught him many things, which included how to run a country. However, Sinbad didn't truly understand the responsibility until after he experienced a certain battle in which he hurt Sindria and its residents. He lost someone special in the conflict, much like the situation between Alibaba Saluja and Kassim. Rashid Saluja also gave him a sword, which he later passed on to Alibaba as an encouragement to pull himself together after he lost his way. He has a bad history with Judar and Al-Thamen. Sinbad has conquered some of the Dungeons that Judar raised, and fought with him on multiple occasions. His hatred of Al-Thamen is such that he kills all the members he faces and crushes their doll forms after their defeats with no remorse. He revealed to Ithnan that somewhere along the line, he halfway "fell into depravity", which lets him use both white and black Rukh, albeit at a heavy price. Plot Balbadd Arc Sinbad is first introduced as a drunkard passed out on a roadside. When the SML brothers S Nando, M Nando, and L Nando walk by, they notice him and steal his clothes and jewelry (which included his Metal Vessels). Later, Sinbad meets Aladdin and Morgiana walking on the road to Balbadd. He stops them to ask for some clothes. The two are caught off guard and mistake the naked Sinbad for a monster. After some explanation, Aladdin lends Sinbad his clothes, though they are too small to dress him properly. Sinbad introduces himself as "Sin" and tells them that he is a merchant on his way to Balbadd. Once in Balbadd, Sinbad promises Aladdin and Morgiana free room and board at the hotel he's staying at. When trying to enter said hotel, he gets accosted by guards for his scandalous attire, or lack thereof. Here Jafar and Masrur are introduced and Sinbad's identity as the King of Sindria is made known. He then goes to meet King Ahbmad Saluja and Deputy King Sahbmad Saluja to convince them to re-open trade with Sindria. The two brothers inform Sinbad that trade is cut off because of a group of thieves called the Fog Troupe. Sinbad says that he will take care of the group in exchange for re-opening of trade. Later he treats Aladdin and Morgiana to a meal of Balbadd's specialties. At lunch, he learns that Aladdin is a Magi and enlists his help in taking down the Fog Troupe. The plan is for Sinbad to go with Masrur, while Jafar goes with Aladdin and Morgiana, each on opposite sides of the bay (where the Fog Troupe usually attacks from). When the attacks begin, Sinbad meets starving citizens who are planning to steal from the rich. Upon seeing the condition they are in, he allows it under the condition that they do not hurt anyone. Sinbad doesn't find out about what happens on Aladdin's side until later. When Morgiana brings Alibaba to Aladdin's room, Sinbad listens from the other side of the door because he says Alibaba wouldn't tell them anything if he knew he was there. When Kassim comes to attack, he breaks into their room with the entire Troupe as backup. Kassim breaks down the door to get Alibaba back and the Fog Troupe starts to attack the hotel. Sinbad, Masrur, and Jafar begin fighting the Fog Troupe. Morgiana tries to attack Kassim, who is saved by Alibaba. During the battle, Kassim realizes who Sinbad is and tried to capture him to gain the upper hand, but fails due to Sinbad's Magoi Manipulation. Sinbad turns his attention to Alibaba and gets him to fight him one-on-one by insulting the Fog Troupe. Though it initially appears as if Alibaba has the upper hand, he is quickly defeated due to his inexperience and lack of skill in using Amon. With the Fog Troupe's leaders so easily defeated, many members escape and Kassim decides to sacrifice himself to try to get Alibaba to safety. Then Sinbad says that he really just wanted to see how many people were truly dedicated to the group's revolutionary cause and that he really wanted to help them. Though Alibaba is skeptical at first, he is won over by Sinbad's sincerity and respect. Sinbad gives a rousing speech to the remnants of the Fog Troupe and gives everyone hope that Alibaba would be able to change the country diplomatically. After Sinbad pledges his power to the cause, he takes Alibaba to see Ahbmad Saluja and Sahbmad Saluja to present the Fog Troupe's case while providing him protection. Not only is Alibaba denied the chance to talk things out with the king, Ahbmad completely ignores him and makes a fool of him in front of everyone. The Banker arrives and greets Sinbad. Sinbad's appearance is pleasant but he feels like there is something suspicious about him and correctly guesses that Al-Thamen is involved. Then Judar makes his appearance while they are talking and interrupts the Alibaba's attempts at getting Ahbmad's attention. Judar expresses pleased surprise that Sinbad's here, though the same cannot be said for Sinbad's reaction, which implies that there is past animosity between the two. Later on, when Alibaba is feeling distraught because of his failed meeting with the king, Sinbad encourages him by saying that they've come from being nothing but a thieves guild to an actual movement who has met with the king. At this point Sinbad has become a beacon of hope for all of Balbadd. Suddenly, Judar makes another appearance and invites Sinbad to join in him in world domination, which Sinbad vehemently refuses. Suddenly Judar notices that something is strange about the Rukh around Aladdin. When Sinbad reluctantly tells him it is because Aladdin is also a Magi, Judar finds it hard to believe. He decides to test him, first by pretending to shake Aladdin's hand as he instead punches the younger Magi in the face. Confirming Aladdin's status as a Magi, he decides to fight Aladdin. Masrur tries to attack Judar before this happens, but it is of no use. Sinbad watches helplessly as the fight between Magi unfolds. After Judar's defeat, Sinbad sees Kougyoku Ren come and stop Ugo by piercing him through the chest. Sinbad quickly stops her from engaging an enraged Aladdin by canceling out her magic with his magoi. He gets Kougyoku to agree to discuss the conflict at a later date in a civil manner. He does not notice that Kougyoku accepted because she has become interested in him. Afterwards, he is seen talking to Jafar and Masrur about their lack in confidence in Alibaba. Then a furious Morgiana convinces the three that Alibaba is more than capable, and they reconsider their previous statements. Sinbad offers to train Alibaba, but only after Alibaba has spoken with Kassim does he decide to accept in order to stop his friend. He teaches Alibaba the basics of using his Metal Vessel and while Alibaba never successfully uses his Djinn Weapon Equip, he thinks the training is progressing smoothly. Sinbad tells Jafar of his plans to speak with the princess of the Kou Empire, but hears of how Alibaba attacked the Balbadd Palace and instead rushes there immediately. Once he arrives with three other leaders of the countries in the Alliance of the Seven Seas, he reveals that he meant to recommend Alibaba as King of Balbadd. However, he respects the answer Alibaba has come to on his own. As the Fog Troupe attacks the palace, Sinbad watches as Alibaba fights Kassim. He only intervenes when Kassim transforms into a Dark Djinn, holding it still to allow Alibaba to take a finishing blow while convincing him that he is the only person able to save Balbadd. Alibaba connected but failed to defeat Kassim. Sinbad was thrown off by Kassim when Judar arrived and was protected by Morgiana and Alibaba. Judar then pinned Sinbad down with his ice spears and assured him that he would come make him his later. Sinbad could only watch as Alibaba went to fight Kassim inside the dark djinn and Aladdin vs Judar round 2. He is later seen in his Baal Djinn Equip finishing off the Banker with a huge lightning-based attack. Sindria Arc Sinbad has returned from his meeting with the Kou Emperor discussing the state of affairs in Balbadd. Even though Balbadd has fallen under the jurisdiction of the Kou Empire, Sinbad believes that the country will be alright because the negative feelings germinated by Al-Thamen have largely dissipated thanks to Alibaba and Aladdin. He is excited to see those two again to report the resolutions to them but is surprised to see how much fatter they have gotten. He can't stand how much they have fallen and puts Alibaba and Aladdin on a strict training regime to get them to slim down. Alibaba returns to normal but Aladdin stays the same because his excess calories can't be burned by regular exercise. Sinbad then introduces Aladdin to Yamraiha to help train him in magic, gives Alibaba a short sword he got from Rashid Saluja (Alibaba's father), and gives Morgiana a chance to get a Metal Vessel. He also tells the three more about Djinn Equip and Household Vessels. Morgiana decides to use her shackles to host Amon's familiar because of the deep connection she has with them. When a Southern Creature attacks Sindria, he summons the Eight Generals, then orders Sharrkan to finish off the sea monster. Later, Kougyoku Ren and Hakuryuu Ren arrive in Sindria to study as part of a deal Sinbad made with the Kou Emperor. Sinbad greets them respectfully but is suddenly attacked by Kougyoku, who accuses him of deflowering her. He protests that he never did anything to her during his trip, causing Kougyoku to cry. Koubun suggested that Sinbad to marry Kougyoku for what he did, yet Sinbad said he has no intention of marrying anyone. Everyone looks at Sinbad with disgust. No one believes Sinbad at first because he is notorious for his less than stellar behavior when drunk(even his closest friends didn't believe him). Luckily for him however, Yamraiha was able to dispel doubts of his actions by using her magic Sharrar Rakesa to re-create the true events of the night in question. It turns out that Koubun Ka had orchestrated the entire misunderstanding, hoping to betroth Kougyoku to Sinbad and gain power over their future child. Hakuryuu is exasperated with his countrymen's behavior and formally apologizes to Sinbad on their behalf. Afterwards, Hakuryuu confronts Sinbad to talk about his true purpose of visiting Sindria. Hakuryuu declares that he hates the Kou Empire and only desires to destroy it. The prince asks Sinbad for his support against the Empire, knowing that Sinbad also disapproves of its imperialistic actions. Sinbad refuses to give a formal answer at this point, and instead suggests that Hakuryuu spend some time with Alibaba and his friends because he will be able to learn some things from them. Hakuryuu reluctantly agrees. Zagan Arc To further Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana's development, Sinbad sends them out to conquer another dungeon to test their skills. He also says that he is no longer able to enter dungeons because he already has seven djinn under his command, so he cannot help them. Sinbad suggests the quest as the perfect opportunity for Morgiana to evolve her shackles into a Household Vessel. Unexpectedly, Hakuryuu also asks to go to the dungeon. Despite Sinbad's protests and worries of potential complications by the Kou Empire should anything terrible happen to him, he reluctantly gives in to Hakuryuu's persistence to join the others on the dungeon quest. While Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu are at the Toran island, Judar destroys Yamraiha's barrier and confronts Sinbad, asking him about the existence and purpose of the fourth magi. He questions Sinbad's real intentions for protecting Aladdin. Judar then threatens to destroy Aladdin and Sindria, declaring Sindria an enemy state of the Kou empire. Soon after, Kougyoku asks for an audience with Sinbad to apologize for what Judar said. He tells her it's alright and that she can remain in Sindria as long she likes. Second Sindria Arc When Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu return triumphantly from the dungeon, they are met with a surprise attack from more members of Al-Thamen. Luckily, Sinbad has anticipated such a move and has sent Masrur, Sharrkan, and Yamraiha to the island as cavalry. When they return, Sinbad holds a banquet for the four for conquering the dungeon. At the banquet, he tells Aladdin about the three other Magi besides him before making a request to Aladdin, asking him to go to Reim as the Magi of Sindria. Aladdin politely refuses to be tied down just yet and Sinbad accepts with a smile, though his underlying intentions are suspicious. He charms Kougyoku into protecting Sindria and accepts Hakuryuu's offer to destroy the Kou Empire so long as he comes to his aid if Sindria is pressured. In the midst of everything, Sinbad realizes how sly he has become, to which Jafar replies that he became something he did not want to become. Even so, Jafar pledges his loyalty and assures Sinbad that he will follow him no matter what path he chooses. Suddenly, Ithnan disrupts the banquet by re-forming from Hakuryuu's severed hand and attacks Sinbad and Alibaba with clones. Although the clones are destroyed by Masrur and Jafar, blood splatters on Sinbad and Alibaba. Ithnan explains that he has cursed them and that the blood will possess their blood vessels and turn their Rukh black, transforming them into completely different people ("falling into depravity"). Sinbad and Alibaba receive an "invitation" from Ithnan to become black kings and follow Al-Thamen's "father". Ithnan escapes to the air while Sinbad and Alibaba's friends and attendants rush to their aid. While Yamraiha examines the blood stains, Sinbad states that true curses do not exist and are simply a sort of magic. Yamraiha agrees and continues figuring out a way to undo the magic. Aladdin offers to undo the "curse" and Sinbad orders Yamraiha to suppress the magic in Alibaba and open a Transfer Magic Circle. Before Ithnan is able to exit Sindria's borders, Sinbad intercepts his path. He reveals his second Djinn, Focalor, along with the fact that he has already halfway "fallen" and is able to absorb the Black Rukh from Ithnan's magic. Sinbad defeats Ithnan easily with a single attack and destroys the egg left behind, stating that Al-Thamen is not needed in this world. Sinbad returns to where Yamraiha and Aladdin are and sees Alibaba, who is still suffering from the clashing Rukhs. Sinbad convinces Aladdin to use Solomon's Wisdom to wipe out the Black Rukh and save his friend. Aladdin does as he suggests. While in Alibaba's subconscious, Aladdin discovers that a part of Kassim lives on in Alibaba's Rukh and has protected him from being taken over by the Black Rukh. Alibaba recovers. Pirates Arc Sinbad talks with Alibaba thanks to a Magic Tool Yamraiha gave to Aladdin, the Eye of the Rukh. He asks Alibaba if he should send reinforcements to them, since the pirates are endangering the trade route between Sindria and Aktia Kingdom. Alibaba says they will be alright by themselves, then Sinbad tells him to be careful and that Magic Tools can become dangerous, depending on the way it's used. After the problem with the pirates has been solved, Sinbad accepts them as Sindria's citizens. Abilities Sinbad is one of the most powerful characters in the entire series. He is extremely skilled in swordplay as well as Magoi Manipulation, and has decent martial arts skills as well. Notably, he has already halfway fallen, enabling him to use black magoi as well as white magoi. Magoi Manipulation :Sinbad has the ability to use the Magoi within his body to counteract his opponents' Magoi, thus negating their abilities, to a certain extent. He cannot keep up this ability for long without it taking a heavy toll on his body. Sinbad mastered this technique by training with the Yambala Gladiators in the mountains for a year. Djinn Out of the seven djinn he has mastered, only three have been shown so far. Baal :Baal is the Djinn of Wrath and Heroes. Baal is a Lightning Djinn. This Djinn resides in the sword he carries with him. Focalor ' :Focalor is the Djinn of Rule and Submission. Focalor is a Wind Djinn. This Djinn resides in the silver bracelet on his right arm. 'Zepar ' :Zepar is a Sound Djinn. This Djinn resides in a ring. Household Sinbad's Household are seven of the Eight Generals. Jafar and Masrur use Baal's power; Pisti uses Zepar's power; And Sharrkan uses Focalor's power. Metal Vessel Sinbad's Metal Vessel are a sword, a bracelet, a ring, and four more unknown objects. His sword was inherited from his father. When he decided to enter the first Dungeon, Baal, his mother, Esla, gave it to him. Djinn Equip He is able to do a full Djinn Equip with all seven of his Djinn. 'Baal Baal Djinn Equip.png|Sinbad's Baal Djinn Equip Baal Metal Vessel.png|Baal's Weapon Equip Balalark Saika.gif|His attack with Balalark Saika Baal.png|Baal :In this equip, Sinbad takes on the appearance of a dragon and gets two horns and a jewel on his forehead and an elaborate necklace along with blue scale-like armor over parts of his body and a long tail. He is able to attack with the element lightning in this form. *'Balalark Saika' (Lightning Sword) ::When Sinbad uses this Extreme Magic, he draws lightning down from the sky. Once the lightning has been summoned and stored in the sword, it releases an enormous lightning blast able to fill the sky with light. Focalor Sinbad FocalorEquip.png|Sinbad's Focalor Djinn Equip Cursed Body.png|Sinbad's cursed body in Focalor Equip Focalor's Metal Vessel.png|Focalor's Metal Vessel Sinbad-attacks-with-Foraz-Zora.gif|Sinbad-attacks-with-Foraz-Zora Sinbad-drawing-wind(anime).gif|Sinbad-drawing-wind(anime) :With this djinn, Sinbad takes on the appearance of a bird, with dark feathers covering various parts of his body. His hair grows longer and is feather-like at the ends. He is adorned with a golden collar and gains a third eye on his forehead. He is able to control the wind (in tornado form) from the palms of his hands. *'Foraz Zora' (Cleaving Wind) ::Sinbad uses this Extreme Magic to summon two wind tornadoes around his hands, then combines them together over his head, throwing down an enormous tornado that can destroy a mountain. He is also able to manipulate wind on a smaller scale, which is still able to destroy Kougyoku's Extreme Magic. Zepar SinbadZepar.png|Sinbad and Zepar Zepar Vessel.png|Zepar's Metal Vessel Zepar From Focalor.png|Equipping from Focalor SinJin3.png|Sinbad in Zepar Djinn Equip SinZeparFace.png|Sinbad's face in Zepar Djinn Equip Zepar Attack.png|Released power Zepar's Effect.png|Effect of its attack :In this form, Sinbad takes the appearance of a small imp with dragon wings, hooves, and three eyes. He is able to perform an incredibly loud scream able to "command" others into doing something. When used on Kougyoku, he told her mind to sleep. Sinbad has stated that because it is a tasteless move, it effects everyone in the vicinity to some degree. Stats Battles/Events Relationships Jafar Jafar was sent on a mission to capture Sinbad when he was young, and for some reason, decided to assassinate him. To unknown circumstances he joined Sinbad. He's close enough to him that he nicknames him "Sin". He is supportive of his king and friend, but can be angered and annoyed at his attitude and sometimes what he does (such as being robbed and loosing all his Metal Vessels). Drakon He met Drakon when they were young boys. They had a rough beginning, but decide to work together when ascending Baal's dungeon. He gives Drakon his nickname, stating his real one was too long.Adventure of Sinbad Esla Sinbad cared for his mother, and took on many job for her sake. After his father was recruited, Esla had to take care of Sinbad on her own. He tried to make her rest as much as he could, and told her to take her medicine so she would get better. Before he left for Baal's dungeon, she gave him his father's sword, and wished him luck. Sinbad promised her he wouldn't be gone long. After he returned from Baal's dungeon, a month had passed in the real world, and his mother had died in their house. Trivia * His name is based on "Sindbad" (Arabic: السندباد البحري as-Sindibād al-Baḥri; Persian: سندباد Sandbād), the main protagonist of Sinbad the Sailor from the One Thousand and One Nights. * The name Sinbad (originally "Sindibad" in Arabic and Persian) means "Lord of Sindh." The term "Sindh" is the native Hindi-Urdu name for the Indus River in present-day Pakistan and the origin of the name "Sindria" (which appears to be based on India, or the Indian subcontinent). Thus, Sinbad is the ruler of Sindria in the Magi series. * His hobby is going on adventures and his weakness is drinking (or sake). His special skill is Magoi Manipulation.Magi Official Guidebook * He dislikes being called "old man", and has a complex about it. * Before starting the project of "Magi", Ohtaka was thinking about making Sinbad female. * His character song is called, "Sail for Triumph". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:King Candidate Category:Sindria Category:Partevia Empire Category:Yambala Gladiators Category:Fog Troupe Category:Black Rukh